


Magical Birds

by HexagonBear



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: I dont actually know whether I should tag it or not but???? i guess why not, theres like................ minimal kaiao but its still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexagonBear/pseuds/HexagonBear
Summary: Kaito names his birds, and gets overly attached to one in particular.





	Magical Birds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to MK/DC but I'm obsessed with Kaito, and I figured I could use it to get back into writing..  
> Just a short drabble thinking about Kaito's birds and how he takes care of them/names them and stuff.

It had started off as a silly joke, following a prank at school involving his birds. Back then, Kaito only had a few of his father's old birds, and so he couldn't carry any of them around- well behaved and trained as they were, Kaito cared about them a lot, and he didn't want them to get hurt during tricks. Although he had his school audience captivated, he suspected that someone might freak out about the birds, and they may get hurt. 

It was always a risk of course, when using live animals in tricks, but he'd rather that they be able to fly away safely then get trapped in a small classroom. 

So when Kaito got birds of his own, he carried them around in his sleeves, in his coat and in his backpack so that they'd get used to the noise and chaos of it all- and so that they'd learn where the windows were. He'd always leave the same one next to his desk open to ensure their safe exit. After all, the older he got the more elaborate and interesting his tricks would become and live birds in the classroom wild definitely shake things up a little. In the beginning, one particular little dove would freak out whenever Aoko chased Kaito around with a mop and would fly around after Kaito instead of out of the window, but he would always manage to play it off as part of his tricks and lucky for him his classmates believed him. 

Not that it was hard to get away with it when you were the resident magician at your high school. 

Though one such time the poor little dove chased Kaito down looking for somewhere safe and somewhere along the way had ended up in Aokos way. To her credit, she took it considerably well, stopping mid swing when Kaito visibly panicked to let him extract the bird from the situation and stash her away in his sleeve. The little dove cooed contently and Kaito made a face at his sleeve, though he froze as he heard a giggle from Aoko. 

"It's not often Aoko sees you panic over anything other than fish!"

Kaito huffed, crossing his arms and spinning on his heel back towards his seat. 

"I'm not about to let my birds get whacked by a mop! It hurts you know?!"

Aoko just giggled setting down her weapon and settling down in her seat, "maybe _you_ should stop bringing birds to school."

Kaito opened his mouth to snark something back but was interrupted as the teacher entered the room, deciding for once to drop it.

...If only to avoid another angry mop argument.

* * *

 

He walked home with the little dove on his shoulder, smiling as she cooed contently as he walked, flapping her wings and nibbling at his ear affectionately. It probably looked silly, but he didn't mind too much. When he did get home, he tossed his bag aside and let himself fall onto his bed, the little dove flying off, and the rest of his doves flying out of seemingly nowhere.

Five total, seven including his father's last two doves.

"Kid, Lady." He called out, outstretching an arm and waiting, before two of the doves flew over, landing on his arm and then deciding that it wasn't comfortable and landing on his chest instead. Kaito smiled, letting his hand fall beside him again. His father's last two birds had served him well in his own magic, but he couldn't help but get worried about them as the years went on.

He didn't particularly enjoy getting overly sentimental and lost in nostalgia, but these two birds had helped him through a lot, whenever Aoko hadn't been there - the last two remaining relics of his father's magic. He sighed softly, reclining back into his bed and listening to the soft coos of the birds, and the scuffling of feet against his desk.

He glanced over to his own doves who were all huddled together, cooing happily at each other.

"I haven't named any of you, have I?"

He sat up, scooping up his father's birds and gently moving them to his shoulder, before he stood and wandered over to them, gently lifting them up to his arm, one by one. Names, names.. Well, he was a magician first. Houdini was the first obvious choice. Kaito snickered as he assigned Lupin and Merlin their names. That left two. He picked another one up, looking it over before he put them on his shoulder with Lady and Kid.

"Touichi" He decided.

The best magician he knew.

 Though that left one little dove, slightly smaller than the rest, but looking up at him almost expectantly. He extended a hand, and she jumped onto it eagerly, before flying to his shoulder beside Touichi, nibbling at his ear and singing to him.

.. Oh, this was his little trouble maker.

A large grin spread across his face and he laughed.

"Well then. There's only one name perfect enough for a feisty little dove like yourself- I think I'll name you after the girl you always meet with the most- she's not quite magical, but she is pretty nimble with a mop- Aoko."

It would be embarrassing if Aoko ever found out he named a bird after her, but no one ever really asked the names of the birds that magically appeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone was usually more concerned with the magic, thankfully.

* * *

 

Kaito honestly wasn't sure how it had become a thing, but it definitely had. Sometime after finding out about his father's secret (which, in hindsight, made the names Kid and Lady make so much more sense) and taking up the role of Kaitou KID, Kaito had developed something of a routine when assembling his magic tricks for the night.

Grab the things he needed from his home, and run to Jii's place, but not without a certain little dove tucked away in his sleeves, waiting for the best moment to thrill the audience. She wasn't always needed, but she was definitely always there. If Kaito needed her to sit at a window and be a bird inconspicuously, she would, or if he needed her to appear in a flurry, she'd do so without a worry. Of course, he kept his other birds with him whenever he needed them. He even had more birds now, all named and cared for carefully and lovingly, and always carefully selected for heists.

...But somewhere along the way, little Aoko had become his good luck charm.


End file.
